My love
by Newmoon565
Summary: It all happened that night. I lost my one and only love, and now he's gone he became ill and was entered in the hospital and now... he's gone PruCan 2-shot songs are 'soundless voice' and 'Proof of life' sung by TheAmazingKittyMask
1. Soundless voice

_The peaceful silence of the city_

_Came around a fateful night,_

_When white came pouring down_

_As you extend you hand to the sky,_

_I could tell by your grasp that your soundless voice_

_Would only live but for a moment_

It all happened that night.

I lost my one and only love.

And now he's gone,

And he will NEVER COME BACK!

He was my everything.

YOU HEAR YOU BASTARD!? HE WAS MY EVERYTHING AND NOW YOU FUCKING TOOK HIM!

YOU'RE NO FUCKING GOD,

Y-you're just a monster.

**3:00 hours earlier at the hospital-Gilberts pov**

I walk around find the room number 404 **(A/N)**, and it was quit easy. All you had the do is see which room you walked pass smelled like maple syrup or not. I was not late, I was awesomely late!

Gah, stop getting all excited your best friend is in a hospital for Christ sake.

Ugh this is so unawesome, my little Birdie been in a hospital for weeks.

UGH DAMN IT!

Hm, calm down Gilbert, you are getting pissed off and that is so unawesome... WHERE'S THE FUCKING ROOM DAMN IT!? I'VE BEEN HERE A MILLION FUCKING TIMES AND I CANT FIND THE FUCKING RO- oh there it is.

And there's his doctor standing out side his room talking to the nurse. Shit... This can't be good.

"oh, hello Mr. Beilschmidt we have news for you," Dr. Brooklyn said in an excited yet serious tone.

"Well, is it awesome or unawesome news?"

"Both but I think it would be better if I told you the good news fist." she said.

Then there was an awkward pause.

"Well are you going to tell me or not?" I said growing impatient to see my boy frie- I mean best friend.

"He is doing well after the surgery on his ear and after a few days he can go around the hospital. Unfortunately the bad news after the surgery he's lost his hearing."

Fuck his so unawesome family. If they noticed there son was sick sooner or even noticed him at all he wouldn't having his ears bleeding or coughing up blood.

HE WOULD STILL BE ABLE TO HEAR, DAMN IT!

**Two days later**

**Gilbert's pov**

Matti and I were walking around the hospital in silence I could hear everything but the awesome blond next to me couldn't.

I wish I could talk to him.

I wonder if he's scared.

Confused.

In pain.

But I guess I'll never know what going on in his mind.

All I know is that he is getting sicker and sicker and no one knows why.

I felt a breeze and realized that we made it out side. I feel the snow melting as it touched my skin. I look at my little Birdie, looking as sick as ever.

And that when it happened...

_Silently the snow collected_

_From the heavens, light would gather_

_You looked up and smiled:_

_"What does my voice sound like now?"_

_Even if I replied would matter since_

_You cane hear my voice no more_

_Can you pleas tell me if your in pain_

_Can you please at least just call my name?_

_What place will you see when you away from me_

_Where you I cannot follow you_

_Please don't leave me here alone_

_How could you abandon me?_

_When the two of us are sharing one soul?_

_There's really nothing I can do,_

_But hold on to you life less body as snow falls_

_I cry, I sigh I don't know why I long to hear your voice_

_My only wish is that you speak once more before you disappear_

_From this earth_

_(Just one more time)_

_(Just one more time, I ask)_

... That's when lost him.

_Call out my name_

His knees gave up in.

This all my fault.

I should've turned back once I realized that we outside...

But here I am on my knees...

...Hold his pale and cold body as his life silently slips away without anyone caring, everyone but me.

The only one that noticed him and didn't use

But now he's gone.

Mein kleine Birdie, er ist weg.

He was the love of my life, even though I never said it.

I'm sorry Birdie.

I pulled the small lifeless Canadian's head to my chest and that's when I noticed the tears running down my face.

I'm so sorry.

_From the gound you stare up at me_

_With hollow eyes, filled water_

_Ready to flow down;_

_Us alone under the gray sky_

_Falling snow's all that moves in this world_

_Where everything seems to have stopped for you-_

_Snow so cold that it begins to burn,_

_And I know your voice will not return_

_All explanations gone_

_Of why we can't be one_

_I beg of you to listen to my voice_

_I beg of you to smile again_

_There are no more that I can cry_

_They all just fade away in you eyes_

_I wishes really can come true, then I beg of you_

_To take away my voice and give to the be I love right here_

_Who's dying in my arms-_

_I'm all alone in this world since your gone_

_And the final memory of you will be this_

_(This one moment)_

_(I ask of you)_

The doctors came out and took him while the nurse less me out of the hospital.

When I got home I floped on my bed.

Just lying down with a pillow I've my face just thinking about Mattie, no.

My Birdie.

_Let me fade away with you_

Several days paced by and now I'm at a funeral with his brother, who was away when he was sick, and a few other people.

I love the awesome birdie and I was an idiot for not telling him that.

_My only regret, my love,  
Was that I never let those words escape my lips  
And now I missed my chance and you'll be gone  
Without a trace  
Even if I scream, you'll never hear  
And now your voice will never flow  
Within my ears.._

*AHHHH*

So I wrote this story to tell you why I'm going to and it all.

The pain.

So…

Bye.

_May all the snowflakes in the world  
(And now my soundless voice is rising up)  
Continue to fall on the earth for eternity,  
(Towards the heavens, too)  
And take away all of me so that I can be with her;  
(And it's painted white by the melting snow, and soon will be with you)  
Erase this soundless voice of mine  
(My last wish is for this to finish)  
So that I can be closer to the one I love  
(And nothing will remain, not even my soul)_

**BANG!**

_Make it white_

**_(A/N) one: I don't know how hospital rooms work even though I've been to hospitals a lot… BUT HEY IM IN A HOSPITAL WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO!?_**

**_Anyways thank you for read I should have number two up soon… I hope… BYEZEZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! ^.^/_**


	2. Proof of Life

I tried to tell my family that I was sick, but they didn't listen…. They didn't even notice that I was there.

I got admitted to the hospital when winter came around. I fainted and Gilbert took me to the ER.

_Can you hear that the wind says winter's come again__  
__I can feel my body shiver as I look and listen__  
__You're right here next to me, you're right where you should be, __  
__And your breathing is so white and cold___

_I see that all the vibrant life has withered all again, __  
__And I've grown impatient waiting for the spring to begin__  
__As I have listened to the movement of the sequence of life__  
__Continuing in their attempt to grow and bud into the light_

I went into a coma for six days and when I woke up I could barely hear anything and everything was blurry.

All I could do was lay in a bed until I got enough strength to get surgery on my ears since the infection got worse.

I came out and I couldn't hear anymore. All I could see was Gilbert outside talking to my doctor and he was freaking out, I guess she was telling him about my hearing.

I'm sorry Gil, I should have gone to doctor when you told me to.

He would come every day and sing for me and he was always dragged away by security by midnight.

_Now my fate continues to decay;__  
__I understand, so strong I will stay__  
__I want to breath another day, so that I could gladly sing__  
__Wouldn't it be better for the world, if I could leave something behind__  
__That would be an indication or a sign—proof of my life___

_So to sing a sad song is not what I want to do__  
__Hey, listen now, I'm begging you to hear me and to know that__  
__My only wish I'm wishing for is laugh right next to you,__  
__Is to smile and sing a gentle song while I'm still alive with you__  
_

They don't know why I am sick or what it is,

All they know is that's getting worse and if they find a cure soon I might die. That was before the surgery. Now I don't know what's happing anymore.

It just that I feel lost and confused and in pain.

I'm just scared and my body becomes more numb every day.

I want to talk but what is I say something wrong and they think I'm an idiot.

I'm just scared.

Gilbert and I took a walk around the hospital, I could tell he was lost in thought by look at the way he walks. Soon we made it outside without either of us knowing.

It was cold.

So cold.

So tired.

Then my legs went numb and I can't see.

Is this the e-end?

_Now winters, one or few, have gone and passed us by__  
__And I've realized this feeling that I must deny;__  
__To say these words aloud would be a move I cannot make,__  
__But at least I know our hearts are still connected for our sake?___

_Now it's dark, I can't see anything...__  
__(Can you please tell me if you're in pain?)__  
__I can't hear a single word you say...__  
__(Can you please at least just call my name?)__  
__It is terrifying, __  
__(What places will you see...) __  
__Agonizing, __  
__It's lonely to me...__  
__(When you separate from me?)___

_While in me, my all, my everything__  
__(Where you go, I cannot follow you)__  
__Continues to disappear,__  
__(Please don't leave me here alone)__  
__That dear face of yours, that's smiling__  
__(How could you abandon me-)__  
__Still is here; it still is here__  
__(When the two of us are sharing one soul?)_

I could feel my heart pound in falling in and out of conscious, and then I felt Gilbert's arms around in a tight embrace.

I felt so alone even though he wasn't there. I was alone because I know he isn't smiling. I'll miss that. I was so scared to tell him I love him scared he would regret me and hate me… and once I wanted to tell him I lost my chance.

But this embrace I can tell he loves me but I was too cowardly to say.

I was an idiot.

So you sing a gentle song-I'm hoping that I'm right;  
(There's really nothing I can do, but hold onto your lifeless body as snow falls)  
Though we are trapped in loneliness, this world, I hope you know that  
(I cry, I sigh, I don't know why I long to hear your voice)  
I'm always here beside you, and I hope you won't forget  
(My only wish is that you'd speak once more before you disappear from this Earth)  
I will never let you be alone, (I will never leave you yet)

Because you are by my side, I do not feel alone  
I feel your hands embrace me, and I feel the warmth that they hold;  
I cannot hear you anymore, but I think I understand  
That the hands that hold me close are saying ("I love you...okay?")

That's when everything went white and then, I came back to the real world. I could see and talk and I saw Gilbert and him hugging me.

So now I'm dead, just a soul that no can see or hear. Just like my old life.

But now I don't feel pain, I feel free, but just because I feel all this…

I'll never leave Gilbert.

It's been a few days since Gilbert got depressed after going to the funeral.

I wish I could stop him.

_So to sing a sad song is not what I want to do  
(And my soundless voice is rising up toward the heavens too)  
Hey, listen now, I'm begging you, to hear me and to know that  
(And it's painted white by the melting snow, and soon will be with you)_

_**BANG!**_

It was my entire fault, but at least I can thank him now.

Tell him that I love him. But he shouldn't have done it, but he did.

And it was all because of me…

I'm sorry Gil, I'll never let you down again.

My only wish I'm wishing for is laugh right next to you  
(My last wish is for this to finish, and nothing will remain, not even my soul)  
Is to smile and sing a gentle song while I'm still alive with you  
I will dedicate this melody, for to you I say goodbye-  
In this final moment I have in this world...

Never again,

I promise.

Thank you, for my life.

_**So anyways thank you for reading the two-shot let. Let me know if you liked it OR IF WAS THE WORSE THING EVER! Also if would like to give advice that would be nice… but please do be mean about it.**_

_**Anyway, thank you once again and I hope you enjoy this little story!**_

_**Have a nice pasta, Ciao ^.^**_


End file.
